


We All Go Down Together

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, Art, Ash Greninja, Ash VS Wulfric, Brothers, Depression, Family Bonding, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Save Fail, Hawlucha is still upset over Noivern evolving but a certain ninja-frog snaps him out of his funk. Now, when Greninja looses his battle against Wulfric he needs a little talking to... (Pokemon XYZ Episode 27 Compliant)(No pairings)(Brotherly fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Go Down Together

 

 

Hawlucha was _destroyed_ in that battle. Noivern looked over to the badly-wounded bird and noticed he was limping slightly. He didn’t even fight and he could still feel the pain of his teammates’s loss. Yet, the one who was suffering the most was Greninja. It reminded him of when he first evolved, and Hawlucha felt bad because of his new form. 

 

 

A few days later while they were training, Greninja pulled Hawlucha to the side to talk to the grumpy flying-type. “You can’t go on like this forever, you need to let off some steam, don’t take it out on the kid.” He noticed Hawlucha was sparring extra hard with Noivern that day. It wasn’t Noivern’s fault at all that he had evolved…!

Hawlucha bit his lip and went in for a Karate Chop. “You -!” Greninja dodged. He went in for a cut attack and pinned Hawluch against a tree. It wasn’t until the bird made impact did their humans notice.

“Stubborn fool…” Greninja muttered, hearing Ash cry out he couldn’t help but let Hawlucha down, looking at the pathetic bird grip a wing he winced as his brethren charged.

“Hawlucha stop-!”  
“What’s gotten into you?!”

Ash and the others were crying out but Hawlucha didn’t care. He was to pissed to care anymore. He had put up with this toad since he was Froakie and now he was fully evolved – why did everyone evolve except him? Another kick from Greninja and Hawlucha went flying.

“You idiot-!” All that came out to the humans were grunts. But Greninja didn’t hesitate to attack the flying type as he went in for an X-Scissor, Greninja didn’t even flinch as he dodged and prepared his Water Shuriken. He didn’t like going against Ash’s orders, but he had to knock some sense into his brother somehow!

“Stop it right now!” Ash got in between them and the two stopped. “I don’t know what’s going on. But stop before I return the both of you.” It was intense. Ash didn’t know if Hawlucha was going to charge at him or not. But he bent down and offered his hand. “Lucha, tell me what’s going on?” Tell him. How can he tell him?!

Hawlucha growled and stood up, the others stared with wonder and Greninja’s gaze didn’t leave the luchador. “I’m going for a walk.” He muttered to the other Pokémon, but again all that came out were cries that the humans cocked their heads at. When Hawlucha proceeded the other way – feet dragging in the sand – Ash reached out for him. But Greninja placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No. Let him be.” He gave a silent answer, and Ash sighed.

Noivern, meanwhile, felt a pit form at the bottom at his stomach. He knew, he just _knew_ something was up and he had to fix it.

Hawlucha walked about the forest for a few good minutes until he came to a log and rested there, he sighed. Looked up at a tree and noticed there were some Oran Berries. His wings still hurt from that battle with Greninja, so he jumped up and got one, resting up high he felt secure, when he was a hatchling he would always build a nest of leaves and cuddle up in them for warmth.

The trees were a safety net for flying types, even if they didn’t fly very well like him. He cradled himself against the crook of the branch and munched on an Oran Berry until a Fletchling hopped on the edge, cocking its head to the side. It chirped. It must’ve just hatched. He smiled.

“Here,” He tossed it a piece. It gobbled it up and it fluttered away. He was at peace, this whole place reminded him of his home back where Ash first caught him. He’d train every day to get stronger and while he wasn’t always able to achieve his goals until Ash came around, he still managed to enjoy himself while doing so. He felt like if someday – if he just kept trying hard enough – he’d get somewhere.

But now… What’s the point?

“Meowth! Are you reading the map right?”  
“Darnit! I knew we were lost!”  
“Dang nabbit hold on a second – wait – the map’s been upside down this whole time!”  
  
Hawlucha clicked his tongue. Team Rocket. How could humans be so stupid as to not know how to read a map? Well, he couldn’t read human, but still. They’re supposed to know this stuff! Hawlucha peered down to see what they were up to – probably planning something to capture one of Ash’s Pokémon again. He could probably ambush them now that he was all healed. It didn’t seem like they had any weapons on them.

But again, he should probably go get Ash…  
  
Nah. He’s got this.

Suddenly the branch began to shake, something else perched on it. He looked over to see what it was and if he could face-palm right now he would’ve. But he didn’t have time, as the stupid Swanna managed to knock him off the branch and make him collide right into Team Rocket. He really, really hates Swanna now. Like, really!

“Dammit!” He yelled, hopping off of Team Rocket, preparing to run it wasn’t until Meowth noticed it was the ‘twerp’s or so they called it Hawlucha.

“Ah! It’s the twerp’s Hawlucha!”

Hawlucha groaned. ‘ _Yup, called it_.’ These guys are so predictable in their predictability. “Shut it cat,” He hissed. Meowth’s face scrunched up in ways he’s never seen. It was quite hilarious. He wished he had a camera. “I’ve got places to be.”

“Oh no you don’t – “Meowth stood up and soon so did the humans – what were their names? Ah who cares! “We’re gonnna catch you and take you to the boss!” Hawlucha hissed, reading his arms for a fighting stance, Meowth got his claws ready. “You wanna go toe-to-toe with me pretty boy?!”

“Bring it, cat.” Hawlucha grinned. He was part fighting type and Meowth was a normal type. “You do realize my moves will be super affective towards you – “Meowth paused, “This is going to hurt.” He grinned. “A lot.”

Meowth then reconsidered the challenge and got behind the redhead and bluenett. “I changed my mind. Maybe it’s not fair to fight when you’re at a disadvantage!” The feline shook behind the man’s leg and smiled nervously. “Wobbuffet do something!”

“Oh your useless Meowth!”

“Coward.” Hawlucha rolled his eyes, for once agreeing with Team Rocket. “What level are you anyway?”

“I am not a coward! Who cares what level I am!” Sudden change in attitude – Meowth charged at Hawlucha with his claws extended and began to swipe with all his power. “Fury Swipes!” He didn’t do any damage. At all.

Hawlucha just grinned. “So… What level are you?”

Meowth gulped. The humans just looked at each other, terrified. “Level… three…” Meowth was horrified at what pain was to come.

“No wonder why you haven’t evolved.” He scoffed, Meowth’s face reddened as if he’s just been violated.

“I don’t WANT to evolve you dumb bird-brain!” And suddenly Meowth landed a fury-swipes onto Hawlucha’s face, blinding him for a moment, Meowth cheered, and then readied his stance. “Who wants to evolve anyway? Not me!”

Hawlucha rubbed the pain away and growled. He charged for the cat and grabbed hold of him. “What do you mean you don’t want to evolve – at least you can!”

 

Meowth tackled him. “So what! Your lucky – I don’t ever want to become that guy!” The humans were getting irritated now, but Hawlucha didn’t care. The nerve of this guy! How dare he not want to use what he was born to – ‘ _Pikachu doesn’t want to evolve_.’ Meowth punched him in the stomach and soon he Karate Chopped Meowth into the tree.

The humans sent out Pumkaboo and Inkay. Wonderful. “Finish this you two! We’ve had enough arguing!”

“Meowth, you really are useless!”

Hawlucha grit his teeth and braced for impact, it wasn’t until a Water Shuriken and a Thunderbolt came along and knocked out both Pumkaboo and Inkay. Hawlucha blinked – wait. Since when? “Hawlucha!” Pikachu cried. “We’re here!”

Pikachu stopped to see Meowth groaning. “Whoa, what happened to him?” Pikachu’s nose twitched as Hawlucha shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” Pikachu blinked and looked confused. “I doubted you.”

“Ha?”

“Greninja, use Water Shuriken!” Another Water Shuriken was formed from Ash Greninja (or whatever that thing was) – he evolved four times and whenever Hawlucha saw it, it amazed him. Team Rocket held onto each other and cried out as they shot off into the sky.

“Team Rocket’s Blasting off again!”

++++++

“So you had a little adventure.” Greninja stood next to Hawlucha, they were both leaning against the tree aside from the Pokémon Center watching the sun set. “Why were you angry at Meowth? I mean I get he’s a jerk. But…”

Hawlucha sighed. “He didn’t want to evolve.”

Greninja raised a brow, looking down at the bird, it was an odd statement coming from someone who couldn’t evolve at all. Then again… “I don’t understand it. Why don’t you want to evolve? I mean – the guy’s a coward. A chump. And then he said ‘I don’t want to be like that guy’ I had no idea what to make of that.” He sighed, rubbing his face.

“Don’t falsely accuse others, Lucha. Try to keep an open mind. We know nothing of Team Rocket and their past and why they are the way they are.” It was true they were criminals and they kept trying to peruse them at every moment they had, but they could’ve had terrible pasts, Greninja was no different when it came to the tragic past department.

 “I think… There’s someone I gotta see.”

First, Hawlucha went to go see Pikachu. He apologized to his elder for doubting him and explained what he meant. Pikachu rubbed the back of his ears and sighed. “Meowth’s always been like that. For as long as I can remember.”

Hawlucha blinked. “See, Team Rocket’s boss has a Persian he’s gotten into a scuffle with.” Pikachu said looking up, thinking about all those years ago they had ‘traveled together’ (really it was just Meowth lying to get to Pikachu to give to his boss, but still). “How I know this, it’s an even longer story. But we don’t want to evolve because we see no point. I guess he and I have a sort of mutual respect. Even if we are enemies.”

Hawlucha had his arms crossed over his chest and huffed. So that was that. A secret friendship that no one knew about.

“Don’t tell anyone, kay?”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Hawlucha gave a thumbs up. Pikachu smiled.

Then, he went to go see Noivern. “Hey.” Hawlucha raised a claw. “Gotta minute?”

Noivern looked over his shoulder and extended a wing. He made space for Hawlucha to come sit down next to him. “Sure.” The two sat together, watching the sunset make its final appearance to the planet earth… It was quite the sight.

“I learn something today.” Hawlucha sighed, Noivern blinked and looked down at his brother/caretaker. “It doesn’t matter how big you are, what your level is, what evolution state you’re at. You can be strong. You can be whatever you want to be.” Hawlucha smiled and looked out further to see the sun finally going to rest, the stars were coming out and he placed a talon over Noiverns.

“I’m sorry I got so angry at you.”

Noivern smiled. “It’s okay. I felt sorta weird at first too,” He stretched his wings. “Big ears, big wings. It’s all new getting used to.” He laughed, Hawlucha laughed to – until he was pulled in for a hug and they both fell over, laughing. “Glad your back to normal, though.”

Yeah, so was he.

+++++++

That was then. Now was now. He had gotten totally destroyed by that Avalugg. But that wasn’t his main concern. “Hawlucha – “Noivern had a tear in his eye. He reached out a talon for his friend as he was struggling to walk. “You should be in your room!”

They were in the hallway, Noivern managed to get out of his Pokeball as he was the only one that wasn’t critically injured. But with a slight growl and a heavy stare, it made Noivern step back a bit with a little fear down his spine.

“Take me… To… Greninja…”

Noivern blinked. Greninja… That’s right. They’d known each other since Greninja was a Froakie. They’d bonded, and were brothers. It was no wonder he was worried. Hawlucha collapsed in Noivern’s wings and he sighed. “Okay, papa-bird.”

They walked for a moment until Nurse Joy came out of Greninja’s room stunned to see how far the two made it. They were afraid she was going to force them to go back to their rooms when she noticed how determined Hawlucha looked. “Right this way, but don’t stay long, he needs rest.” Noivern chirped as the pinkett petted him on the head.

  
When the door opened Greninja didn’t even respond. He just was curled up with a blanket wrapped around him. Hawlucha managed to get in the chair by himself as Noivern closed the door. He sighed looking out the window he saw the snow and icicles hanging on the ceiling of the Pokémon Center’s roof.

It was a winter wonderland, perfect for play time. But no one felt like playing today.

“Talk to me.” Hawlucha growled. No response. “Talk to me dammit!” He leaned against the metal cot and slammed his talon on the frame making it shake. “This isn’t you!” He hissed. Tears forming. “You snapped me out of my crap so many times – and I’ll kick your ass if I have to get you out of whatever funk you’re in - so TALK TO ME!”

“I’ve never felt anything like it.” Hawlucha noticed Greninja was shaking. He held up a hand and clutched it. The frog trembled before him. “It was so painful. And my connection with Ash was cut right before my eyes. It was like – “

Light sobs and shaking continued, Hawlucha put a talon on Greninja’s shoulder and sighed. He was cold. Too cold. He knew he wasn’t a warm-blooded Pokémon but he shouldn’t be this cold. “My lifeline.”

Hawlucha’s eyes winded. Every time Greninja got hurt during his fusion Ash got hurt too? No way… “Your saying – “

“I felt like I was going to die.” But it was such a rush. Such an amazing feeling like he’s meant to – like it’s his destiny to be by Ash’s side in battle like that forever. He knows he should always fight beside him and protect him and – “But I have to fight it.”

A deep sigh came and Greninja’s shoulders went up and down. “I’m just so scared.” He hugged himself. “I don’t want to die.” And he doesn’t want Ash to die either. None of them do. His life is in his hands now.

“None of us will blame you,” Hawlucha ran a talon over Greninja’s head to soothe him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“We’re all Ash’s Pokémon.” He a wing was cast over Greninja’s shoulder, Greninja just stared straight ahead at the wall that was in front of him, but a talon was placed on his chest, and he moved his hand over the talon and clasped it as tight as he could. “And we’re all in this together.”

_You die, I die with you_.

_We all die_.

Greninja sighed again and sat up. “I have to go.” Hawlucha blinked. “Ash left a few hours ago and I think I know where he is.” 

 

Hawlucha sat there for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Until the ninja embraced his brother lightly (careful of his wounds) and sniffled into his feathers. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

“You better be.”

They were a family, and their love was a bond that they all shared. Not just Ash, not just Greninja, but all of them. And if one went down, they all went down together.

**Author's Note:**

> art by http://skydrew.deviantart.com/


End file.
